womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Nocenti
Ann "Annie" Nocenti (born on January 17, 1957)Comics Buyer's Guide #1650; February 2009; Page 107 is an American journalist, writer, editor, and filmmaker best known for her work on comic books and magazines. As an editor for Marvel Comics, she edited New Mutants and The Uncanny X-Men. With artist collaborators, she created such Marvel characters as Typhoid Mary, Blackheart, Longshot, Mojo and Spiral. Nocenti is particularly noted for her outspoken political views. Some focus on the status of women in society, as well as the role of government in Nocenti's work, particularly during her run on the Marvel superhero comic book Daredevil, which caused controversy among some fans.ManWithoutFear.com: "Interview with Ann Nocenti (October 1998)" Biography Education and early career Nocenti graduated from SUNY New Paltz.Vandam, Malone. "Annie Nocenti on the World's Most Dangerous Hunting Expedition", New Paltz Journal, March 5, 2007. Comics Nocenti made her comics writing debut with a six-page mythological story, drawn by Greg LaRocque, in the Marvel anthology Bizarre Adventures #32 (Aug. 1982).Grand Comics Database: Ann Nocenti She wrote her first superhero series with Marvel's Spider-Woman #47-50 (Dec. 1982 - June 1983), and, after being credited for "story idea" or as "story consultant" on three comics in early 1984, went on to write an issue each of Doctor Strange and Star Wars before writing the four-issue miniseries Beauty and the Beast (Dec. 1984-June 1985), featuring the superheroes Dazzler and the Beast. During this period Nocenti was on staff at Marvel, working as an assistant editor for Carl Potts"Bullpen Bulletins," Marvel comics cover-dated February 1984. on such titles as The Incredible Hulk, The Defenders, Doctor Strange, and The Thing.Shooter, Jim. "Bullpen Bulletins," Marvel comics cover-dated November 1983. Nocenti and artist Arthur Adams created the character Longshot in a titular, six-issue miniseries (Sept. 1985 - Feb. 1986). After collaborating with Adams on the Spider-Man feature in Web of Spider-Man Annual #2 (Sept. 1986), and with penciler Mike Mignola on a short backup story there, Nocenti teamed with artist Barry Windsor-Smith on Daredevil #236 (Nov. 1986). Two issues later, she became the regular writer for a four-and-a-quarter year run from #238-291 (Jan. 1987 - April 1991), minus issue #246. John Romita, Jr. joined as penciler from #250-282 (Jan. 1988 - Jul. 1990), and was generally inked by Al Williamson. Nocenti specifically addressed societal issues, with Murdock, now running a non-profit urban legal center, confronting sexism, racism, and nuclear proliferation while fighting supervillains. Nocenti introduced the popular antagonist Typhoid Mary in issue #254 (May 1988). In addition to contributing occasional stories to such anthologies as Marvel Comics Presents, Marvel Fanfare and other titles, and writing two issues each of the The Spectacular Spider-Man, Peter Parker: Spider-Man (spinoffs of the long-running flagship title The Amazing Spider-Man), and three issues of Wolverine vol. 2, Nocenti also produced the graphic novel Someplace Strange in collaboration with artist John Bolton. She also wrote The Inhumans Graphic Novel in 1988, and the 1998 X-Men novel Prisoner X. For the DC Comics imprint Vertigo, Nocenti wrote the 16-issue run of Kid Eternity (May 1993 - Sept. 1994). Later in the mid-1990s, for Marvel, she wrote a four-issue miniseries each starring Typhoid Mary and the supernatural supervillain Nightmare, an antagonist of Doctor Strange. After writing two issues of Marvel's The All New Exiles in 1996, plus the four-page dramatic story "Old Man", with artist Bolton, in the Dark Horse Comics anthology Strange Wink #3 (May 1998), Nocenti left comics to pursue journalism. She returned briefly, in 2003 and 2004, writing four Batman stories for DC. Marvel announced in mid-2009 that Nocenti would be among the writers for Daredevil #500, scheduled to be published in August 2009.Richards, Dave. "WWPhilly: Simons on Daredevil's New Direction", Comic Book Resources, June 22, 2009 She contributed a Typhoid Mary story to 2010's Girl Comics, drawn by Molly Crabapple. DC announced at NYCC 2011 that Nocenti will be writing Green Arrow starting with Issue #7, due for release in March 2012.Doran, Michael. "ANN NOCENTI to Take Over GREEN ARROW in 2012", Newsarama, October 13, 2011 Campbell, Josie. "Ann Nocenti Returns to Comics with "Green Arrow", Comic Book Resources, October 13, 2011 Journalism and film In 1990s, Nocenti began to focus on journalism and filmmaking. She edited High Times magazine for one year (2004) and was an editor on Prison Life Magazine. Her journalism has been published in The Nation,[http://www.stitchingtheplay.com/cast.html "Cast and Creatives," Stitching: A Twisted Love Story official website.]. Retrieved July 13, 2009. Print, Utne, Heeb, The Brooklyn Rail, Counterpunch,Nocenti, Annie. "Letter from Haiti: 'Jesus Was a Zombie?'" Counterpunch, May 16, 2006. Retrieved July 13, 2009. Filmmaker, and Details, as well for Moveon.org. Nocenti's story "The Most Expensive Road Trip in the World" was collected in The Best American Travel Writing 2008, edited by Anthony Bourdain (Houghton Miifflin). She was an editor and writer for Stop Smiling Magazine, guest editing the "Gambling Issue". She contributed a story to the anthology The Darker Mask (Tor Books) and her interview with Edward Gorey was published in The Black Doll. As editor of the screenwriting magazine Scenario, Nocenti published the original versions of screenplays and interviewed directors and screenwriters. She was the script editor at the reading series The Fifth Night, and is on the advisory board of the Woodstock Film Festival. Nocenti co-directed the documentary The Baluch,Nocenti, Annie. "Letter from Baluchistan: A Call to Resistance: The Khan of Kalat Gathers the Tribes", The Brooklyn Rail, December 2006. Retrieved July 13, 2009.Ciné Institute: Our Teacher — Annie Nocenti, Screenplay Writing shot in Baluchistan, and made the short Creep for Glass Eye Pix.CreepyChristmas.net She was the dramaturge on the play Stitching, starring John Ventimiglia and Meital Dohan, which ran in New York City and Los Angeles, and wrote the feature film Patriotville, starring Justin Long. As of 2009, Nocenti teaches film in Haiti. Nocenti is currently writing a series for HiLobrow about Haiti.Hilobrow.com Cameos and homages In The Incredible Hulk #291 (Jan. 1984), Nocenti made a cameo appearance, talking to Dr. Bruce Banner, in a story written by Bill Mantlo, and penciled by Sal Buscema. At that time Nocenti was assistant editor to Larry Hama on The Incredible Hulk and X-Men. In Ultimate X-Men, a re-imagination of the X-Men in the alternate universe Ultimate Marvel imprint, the superhero Longshot has the civilian name Arthur Centino — his last name an anagram of "Nocenti" and his first name an homage to artist Arthur Adams, the original character's co-creators. Bibliography Writer Marvel Comics Titles published by Marvel include: *''Bizarre Adventures'' #32: "The Streak" (with Greg LaRocque, 1982) *''Spider-Woman'' #47-50 (with Brian Postman, 1982-1983) collected in Essential Spider-Woman vol.2 (tpb, 608 pages, 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2701-1) *''Defenders'' #127: "Dreams of Glory" (with Marie Severin, 1984) *''Doctor Strange'' #64: "Art Rage" (with Tony Salmons, 1984) *''The Avengers'' #240-241 (with Roger Stern, Al Milgrom, Joe Sinnott and Andy Mushynsky, 1984) *''Amazing High Adventure'': ** "Gold" (with Tony Salmons, in #1, 1984) ** "My Heart Belongs to Betsy" (with Eliot R. Brown and Gerry Talaoc, in #2, 1985) *''Star Wars'' #89: "I'll See You in the Throne Room!" (with Bret Blevins, 1984) *X-Men: **''Beauty and the Beast'' #1-4 (with Don Perlin, 1984-1985) collected in Essential Dazzler vol.2 (tpb, 2009) **''Longshot'' #1-6 (with Arthur Adams, 1985-1986) collected as X-Men: Longshot (hc, 2008) **''Classic X-Men'': *** X-Men: Vignettes vol.2 (tpb, 2005) includes: **** "Just Don't Look in It's Eyes" (with John Bolton, in #25, 1988) *** "Backlash" (with John Bolton, in #27, 1988) *** "Who am I?" (with John Bolton, in #28, 1988) *** "Play with Me" (with John Bolton, in #30, 1989) *** "Spigot at the End of the Universe" (with John Bolton, in #31, 1989) *** X-Men: Proteus (hc, 2009) includes: **** "Shreds of Humanity" (with John Bolton, in #32, 1989) **** "So Good It Hurts" (with John Bolton, in #33, 1989) *** "Double Negative" (with John Bolton, in #34, 1989) *** "Strangers on a Lift" (with Kyle Baker, in #38, 1989) *** X-Men Visionaries: Jim Lee (tpb, 2002) includes: **** "Brigg's Revenge" (with Jim Lee, in #39, 1989) *** "Her First and Last" (with Kieron Dwyer, in #44, 1990) **''The New Mutants Summer Special'': "A Mutant in Megalopolis" (with Bret Blevins, 1990) **''What If...?'' #40: "What If Storm Stayed a Thief?" (with Steve Carr and Deryl Skelton, 1992) **''Wolverine: Evilution'' (with Mark Texeira and John Royle, one-shot, 1994) *Spider-Man: **''Web of Spider-Man'': *** Essential Web of Spider-Man vol.1 (tpb, 2011) includes: **** "Give Me a Hand, Future Max" (with Tony Salmons, in Annual #1, 1985) **** "Wake Me Up I Gotta Be Dreaming" (with Arthur Adams, in Annual #2, 1986) *** "Mad Dog Ward, Part One: What's the Matter with Mommy?" (with Cynthia Martin, in #33, 1987) **''The Amazing Spider-Man'': *** "Mad Dog Ward, Part Two: Mad Dogs" (with Cynthia Martin, in #295, 1987) **''The Spectacular Spider-Man'': *** "Mad Dog Ward, Part Three: I am... Spider!" (with Cynthia Martin, in #133, 1987) *** "Typhoid Attack" (with James Fry III, in #213-214, 1994) *** "Cycles & Circles" (with J.M. DeMatteis, Tom Lyle and Sal Buscema, in Annual #14, 1994) **''Spider-Man'': *** "No One Gets Outta Here Alive!" (with Rick Leonardi, in #17, 1991) *** "Return of the Mad Dog Ward" (with Chris Marrinan, in #29-31, 1992-1993) **''Venom: The Madness'' #1-3 (with Kelley Jones, 1993-1994) *Daredevil: **''Daredevil'': *** "American Dreamer" (with Barry Windsor-Smith, in #236, 1986) *** X-Men: Mutant Massacre (hc, 2010) includes: **** "It Comes with the Claws" (with Sal Buscema, in #238, 1987) *** "Bad Plumbing" (with Louis Williams, in #239-240, 1987) *** "Black Christmas" (with Todd McFarlane, in #241, 1987) *** "Caviar Killer" (with Keith Pollard, in #242, 1987) *** "(Don't) Touch Me" (with Louis Williams, in #243-244, 1987) *** "Burn!" (with Chuck Patton, in #245, 1987) *** "The Backwards Man" (with Keith Giffen, in #247, 1987) *** "A Cage in Search of a Bird..." (with Rick Leonardi, in #248, 1987) *** "Kiss and Kill!" (with Rick Leonardi, in #249, 1987) *** "Boom!" (with John Romita, Jr., in #250, 1988) *** "Save the Planet!" (with John Romita, Jr., in #251, 1988) *** X-Men: Fall of the Mutants Omnibus (hc, 2011) includes: **** "Ground Zero" (with John Romita, Jr., in #252, 1988) *** "Merry Christmas, Kingpin" (with John Romita, Jr., in #253, 1988) *** Daredevil Legends vol.4: Typhoid Mary (tpb, 2003) collects: **** "Typhoid!" (with John Romita, Jr., in #254-263, 1988-1989) *** "Baby Boom!" (with Steve Ditko, in #264, 1989) *** Daredevil: Lone Stranger (tpb, 2010) collects: **** "We Again Beheld the Stars" (with John Romita, Jr., in #265, 1989) **** "A Beer with the Devil" (with John Romita, Jr., in #266, 1989) **** "Cremains" (with John Romita, Jr., in #267, 1989) **** "Golden Rut" (with John Romita, Jr., in #268, 1989) **** "Lone Stranger" (with John Romita, Jr., in #269, 1989) **** "Blackheart" (with John Romita, Jr., in #270, 1989) **** "Genetrix" (with John Romita, Jr., in #271, 1989) **** "Liberation" (with John Romita, Jr., in #272-273, 1989) *** "Bombs & Lemonade" (with John Romita, Jr., in #274, 1989) *** Acts of Vengeance Omnibus (hc, 2011) includes: **** "False Man" (with John Romita, Jr., in #275, 1989) **** "The Hundred Heads of Ultron" (with John Romita, Jr., in #276, 1990) *** "Of Crowns and Horns" (with Rick Leonardi, in #277, 1990) *** "The Deadly Seven" (with John Romita, Jr., in #278-282, 1990) *** "The American Nightmare" (with Mark Bagley, in #283, 1990) *** "All the News That Fits" (with Lee Weeks and Kieron Dwyer, in #284-291, 1990-1991) *** Daredevil by Ed Brubaker & Michael Lark Omnibus vol.2 (2010) includes: **** "3 Jacks" (with David Aja, in #500, 2009) **''Daredevil: Black and White'': "Game Room" (text story with illustrations by David Aja, one-shot, 2010) *''Marvel Fanfare'': ** "Real to Reel" (with Brent Anderson, in #30, 1987) ** "Chiaroscuro" (with David Mazzucchelli, in #40, 1988) ** "The Mission" (with Dave Ross, in #60, 1992) *''Inhumans'' (with Bret Blevins, graphic novel, tpb, 72 pages, 1988) *''Someplace Strange'' (with John Bolton, graphic novel, 1988) *''Marvel Comics Presents'': ** "God's Country" (with Rick Leonardi, in #10-17, 1989) ** "Dreamwalk" (with Larry Dixon, in #16, 1989) ** "Typhoid's Kiss" (with Steve Lightle, in #109-116, 1992) ** "Walking Wounded" (with Steve Lightle, in #123-130, 1993) ** "Bloody Mary" (with Steve Lightle and Fred Harper, in #150-151, 1994) *''Toxic Crusaders'' #7: "Girl Power" (with Marie Severin, 1992) *''Marvel Holiday Special'': ** "The Rapt Lamb" (with Tom Grindberg, 1992) ** "Harvey Teabiscuiet's Yule Log" (with Tom Grindberg, 1993) *''Nightmare'' #1-4 (with Joe Bennett, 1994-1995) *''Typhoid'' #1-4 (with John van Fleet, 1995-1996) *''Girl Comics'' #3: "Blindspot" (with Molly Crabapple, 2010) Other publishers Titles published by various American publishers include: *Vertigo: **''Kid Eternity'' #1-16 (with Sean Phillips, Sean Harrison Scoffield and Paul Peart, 1993-1994) **''Vertigo Jam'' #1: "He Who Falls" (with Duncan Fegredo, 1993) *''The All-New Exiles'' #9-10 (with John Fang, Malibu, 1995) *''Raw Periphery'' #1: "Jezebel's Virtue" (with James Romberger, Slave Labor Graphics, 1997) *DC Comics: **Batman: ***''Gotham Knights'' #38: "Black & White" (with John Bolton, 2003) ***''Batman & Poison Ivy: Cast Shadows'' (with John van Fleet, one-shot, 2004) ***''Batman & Catwoman: Trail of the Gun'' #1-2 (with Ethan van Sciver, 2004) **''Green Arrow'' #7-ongoing (2012-...)Ann Nocenti to write for GREEN ARROW The Source, DC Comics.com, October 13, 2011 External links *Ann Nocenti on Marvel.com Sources * Keller, Katherine. "Writer, Creator, Journalist, and Uppity Woman: Ann Nocenti," Sequential Tart (November 12, 2007). Category:American creators Category:Writers Category:Comic Books Category:Dark Age Category:Modern Age Category:1957 Births